Lina
by mavagurl21
Summary: Lina goes home but is she running away?


"Taxi!" I called out to one of those unsightly yellow cars lining the outside of the airport. There I was with my three bags next to me as a taxi driver quickly came out of his car to get my bags. Its funny how standing outside of the dingy underground pick-up area made me feel like home was just opening its arms ready to accept me. The taxi driver opened the door for me, taking a look at me, and leering. Oh yes, right at home. Painstakingly, I entered the cab slowly getting out of the heavy exhaust fumes let out by all the cars passing through.

"Donde?" the taxi driver asked. Certainly, I was back in Miami where everyone assumed you spoke Spanish, and if you didn't, you were the strange one, not vice versa. I'm sure he asked me in Spanish, however, because of the Hispanic blood running through my veins. I gave him directions where to go, his eyes bulged in surprise. My guess was that he had never been around my area, that or he thought I wouldn't be heading towards that area. The cool air conditioning was a stark contrast from the ninety degree weather that made Miami so pleasant. The taxi driver tried to make conversation,. He asked my name, I told him Lina Martinez. He asked some more questions, but I brushed him off telling him that I had a headache. We drove in silence as I took in the city. We got closer to the beaches and I marveled at the reflection of the bright blue water. Goodness, how I had missed all of this. Going to college in Boston made life so much easier, and yet it was felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. It unquestionably was very different from Miami, with seasons other than dry and wet. It was a different culture, different kind of people, a whole other world entirely.

After a while, I had to direct the driver because he didn't have the slightest idea where he was going. You'd think with all the technology we have, he would have a G.P.S. After about ten minutes I was standing in front of my house. There I was again, Lina Martinez, standing like a scared puppy about to enter the wrong premises.

The taxi driver whistled.

"Que grande"

I agreed. It was a grand house, too lavish, I thought, too pompous. However, it was the house I grew up in, where I had both good and bad memories. Taking a deep breath I stepped inside my house facing the grand white marble staircase that imposed grandeur. The taxi driver stepped inside to my put my bags in. Looking around in wonder he didn't hear me when I told him thank you and offered his money. I snapped my fingers to get him out of his trance. Red faced he took the money, excused himself, and left. I took one of the bags and left the others there, knowing they would be picked up later by one of the maids. Where was everyone, I thought. Usually this house is hustling and bustling. I trotted up the stairs hurting with each step. Heading towards the east side of the house, I arrived at the double doors that held my sanctuary behind it. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a deafening scream from the opposite side of the house. I rolled my eyes knowing just who it was.

"Lina", my mom yelled from the other side of the house. "Are you trying to hide away from me already? Do you not know how to say hi to your mama?" She came rushing to my side and attacked me into a fierce mama bear hug. It was weird seeing my mom after being away for almost two years. She looked great. She had lost some weight, something she had always wanted to do to look her best. Her long, brown hair shone beautifully. It was something she was always proud of, the fact that she was able to maintain her beautiful hair for so long, and not have a drop of chemicals touch it after all these years. What impressed me the most, as well as jutted out, were her breasts. She had told me that she was considering getting breasts augmentation, but I did not think that she would actually go through with it. They were so round and in your face. She was a funny woman of sorts. She had a strong character, and yet kept intact to her extreme femininity.

"No mama, I wasn't running away from you. I am just tired and I wanted to take a nap before I had to face the music. I didn't think you were going to be here. The house is empty so I figured nobody was here. That's all Mama", I told her.

She looked at me, deciding whether she wanted to believe me or not. After a brief pause she smiled and decided it was okay. "Okay, well don't worry about the house being empty. I gave most of the servants the day off. It's Sunday, hija, a day for God. The only one who is here is Catia and you know she never leaves this house unless she really needs something." She was right. Catia was the first housekeeper we hired when we first moved in, and she hadn't left since. Our home had become her home. "Anyway, if you had come a little earlier I probably could have done something with you, but I have some stuff to do with clients. You know how that can go. I have to go, if I stay any longer I'm going to be late, and these people are very important. Adios Lina", she said giving me an air kiss.

She walked away in a hurry leaving me amazed at how quick she was to get away from me when not too long ago she was scolding me for wanting to get away from her. But that's how her mother was most of the time. It was very rare if she wasn't out with one of her clients. She was always trying to make new connections, new clients, and new people to add onto her team. I shrugged my shoulder and turned the knob to enter my sanctuary. I let the door swing and entered my small sitting room. It smelled like it had been recently cleaned, the smell of lilac all over the room. Catia did know just how I liked things. I entered the door that led to my bedroom and it too smelled like lilacs. It was refreshing seeing my bed and fresh, new linens. The floor length curtains had been drawn letting the bright sunlight shower my room. I jumped on my bed, letting myself be engulfed by the comfort of it. I wish I could've just stayed like that forever, not having to think of anything that happened. I was falling fast to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

The door opened and I saw Catia struggling with two bags. I quickly got up and took them for her. I could never bear seeing Catia, someone who had spend so much time with us, struggling with my insolent things. If I had known that it was her that was going to be dealing with my bags I would have never left them there.

"Catia, why did you bring the bags up by yourself? You know that you have a bad back and you can't lift anything heavy."

"Ay senorita, don't you worry about that. Let me be useful in my old age in this house. How are you doing senorita Lina?"

I sighed. "Ay, Catia, if only you knew. It feels good to be home, especially to be near you again", I said as I hugged her. Catia had been with the family since we had moved into our house. We hadn't always lived in the grand house we do now. In fact, it had been very different. My father had left my mother for another woman when I was only five years old. It wasn't something uncommon in Hispanic families. After my father had left my mother, she had been forced to move in with my grandmother. She wasn't the most pleasant of women, something I remember clearly. My grandmother would always belittle my mother by reminding her constantly in what a rut she was stuck in. She would remind her how her husband had left her for another woman, and tell her to think if she was really worth it as a woman.

After putting up with so much that my grandmother had offered, my mom got tired. She knew she had to do something but was completely at loss as to what action she should take. It had actually been a very lucky strike. My mother had literally hit the jackpot and played her lucky numbers. She has won one hundred seventy million dollars; indeed it was a very lucky strike. As the story goes, she was down to her last dollar and decided to buy a lotto ticket. She says she had prayed and blessed the lottery ticket. Whether it was because of her beliefs or just chance, I don't know, but to this day she thanks God for his generosity. Soon after that my mother took charge of her life and bought our house, opened the restaurant she had always wanted to, and was on her way to becoming the successful businesswoman she is now. It was by no means an easy road for her to travel. After we had moved into our new house, my mother and I were snubbed by our neighbors for being new money. It took a long time for them to warm up to her, but they were now great friends with us. It was mostly through them that my mother was able to meet new clients and build her mini-empire. On top of that, my grandmother was still nagging at my mom for being ungrateful. My mother bought her a small penthouse, telling me that she did it because if though she did feel mistreated, it was still her mother who had given birth to her.

After my mother figured out that she would not be able to maintain such a big house she had the grand idea of hiring servants. The first one she hired had been Catia. She was already an older woman but convinced my mom that she was a great maid and excellent with kids. Catia had taken care of all the grandchildren her daughters had given her. Unfortunately though, her daughters had turned their backs on her and left her to fend for herself. Catia was basically in charge of the whole house. We trusted her enough to hire anyone else we needed afterwards. She had never disappointed us in any manner.

"Well, if you are hungry I can tell Pascal to make you something to eat. If not, you are looking tired so you should sleep. What do you say senorita Lina?"

"I think I just want to go to bed Catia. Gracias"

She gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room. My return home had been a swift one. I was still waiting for my mother to finally confront me about what had happened in Boston. For now though, I just wanted to lie down and rest leaving the rest of the world if only for a few hours.


End file.
